Hanekawa Kamishiro
'Approval:' 10/5/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' It isn't rare for the young girl to smile, the beaming crescent almost permanently painted over her gentle face. The smile, of course, must have a pretty happy owner for it to be a permanent fixture. Yes, Hanekawa is a very happy person, often social and approachable. Very trusting of strangers, very loud-mouthed, very outspoken. That's the best way to describe the white haired girl. Though often being known for being an airhead, especially during her times in the academy, she passed with flying colors, this is very much due to her determined, relentless identity. She gets stuff done. Fast. Even though her decisions may be rash and don't seem very thought out, she balances out by being an exceptionally ferocious character on the battlefield. If she doesn't get what she wants, she cries. Cries a lot. Her inward personality can only really be described as explosive. She will often stay passive and let others take the lead, but when placed into a situation that she finds herself uncomfortable in, she won't be one to shy away, she will explode, and show the blunt, untactful Hanekawa. A Hanekawa that, will often say the most obvious, the most simple things, yet often carrying a lot of emotion with said words. Being from a rich household, one of a highly ambassador for Kumo, Hanekawa wasn't expected to join the military at all, in fact, she often got ridiculed within her circle of friends for choosing such a barbaric profession rather than continuing with her father's business. Alas, after the continuous bullying she experienced both inside the academy for her lacking skills and outside the academy for her rather graceless choices of lifestyle, she did experience a brief moment of isolation, which allowed her to think over her position in life, the brief moment of clarity just made her more determined, she is driven by the want to prove people wrong. Her chakra nature very much correlates with her personality. When it comes to Hanekawa's appearance, it often appears as gentle. She very much strayed away from the graceful and luxurious life that her mother tried to indoctrinate her into, but that doesn't mean she didn't gain a few habits. She absolutely hates being dirty and it's a rare occasion to see her face not made up, even during battle. Her build is athletic, as is expected from a shinobi. Although, she is rather short, standing at 5 foot 2, she absolutely despises it when people mention her height. Her tanned, bronze skin directly contrasts with her pure white hair. Overall, Hanekawa comes off as frail and fragile, but don't let that fool you, she hits like a truck. Her wardrobe usually consists of very high end clothes, courtesy of her wealthy parents. Although, she prefers monochrome outfits, her day-to-day clothes consist of a form-fitting shirt, with one sleeve ripped to reveal her bare hand, the other adorned with a long sleeve, she uses the bare hand as her sword hand, while the other as the one that she does seals with. Her torso is wrapped tightly with a white cloth, she wears shorts, but keeps her right leg bandaged all the way down to her boot. For reasons unexplained (other than it looks cool) her left leg is left bare, with her pack of kunai / shuriken attatched to it. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Kenjutsu Specialisation ' '''Genin 2: Lightning release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stat Feat '- +5 SP # '''Stat Feat '- +5 SP # '''White Lightning - White Lightning is refined lightning formed in a user's hand, then shot out. The lightning forms into the shape of a dragon, and flies toward the destination the user chooses, based on where they point, like a guided missle. (10CP) Equipment *Sword (4) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story (Yet to be revealed) Read: I'm too lazy and just wanna RP Category:Character